PBB Guide Chapter 2: What Happened
Route 1 Route 1 is a very small route, comparing to the other routes in the game that you will have to encounter later. It is also known to be a Speed EV training hotspots for new players that didn't reached Rosecove Beach or Route 9 yet. Wild Pokemons In Grass Patches Pokemon obtained through this method will always be Lv.2-4 Zigzagoon actually has a chance to hold a Potion, or a Revive. It evolves to Linoone at Level 20, but its base stat is just at average comparing to most of the wild Pokemon you'll encounter along the adventure. It is good to catch Pidgey now, because it will evolve into Pidgeotto, then Pidgeot, which is a powerful Pokemon. But it learns great moves pretty late and it will not be much useful until the 5th-6th gym, which are Ground and Grass types respectively. Bunnelby is a Normal-type Pokemon which evolves to Diggersby at Level 20. Bunnelby starts to learn great moves like Take Down very fast. When it evolves into Diggersby, it can learn much more moves like Bounce and Earthquake. Wurmple is a Bug-type Pokemon famous for its evolution. It can evolve into two Pokemon at Level 7 which will be random -- Silcoon and Cascoon, both will evolve into Beautifly(Bug/Flying) and Dustox(Bug/Poison) at Level 10 respectively. Fletchling is a Normal/Flying type Pokemon. It evolves into Fletchinder at Level 17, replacing its Normal type with Fire. It acquires the ability Flame Body which can be very useful. Sentret is the rarest Pokemon here. Although it's rare, its stats are not quite good just like Zigzagoon. Trainers Trainers name in Italics are available to rematch. Items Don't forget to grab a Potion by U-turn left side and walk to a patch of grass behind Picnicker Susie! And also, after you have beaten the first gym and received HM1 Cut, don't forget to come back here and cut down the trees that are blocking a dead end, there will be a TM98 Power-Up-Punch! What Happened Note that this section will have major spoilers or plot twists. When you are reaching the gate at the end of Route 1, Jake suddenly calls you back home..... Abducted When you reached your home at Mitis Town. Professor Cypress tells you that your parents are abducted by the Villainous Team Eclipse! Professor Cypress also tells you to go away from this place and head to Cheshma Town to find his friend. "You can't miss her house, it has a blue roof." Cheshma Town Cheshma Town is the second town of Roria. It has a Squirtle Fountain at the middle of the town. This town is the only town to have a Sawsbuck Coffee! The name probably comes from the famous Starbucks Coffee. Linda After you reached the town, you'll see Linda waiting for you. She will take you to her house, which has a blue roof, just like what Professor Cypress said. Linda said that she will help you, but then she wants to look at your Bronze Brick necklace. Suddenly, she took it and ran away. Fortunately, Jake sees her running to Gale Forest. So he will help you surround her and you will have to find her in Gale Forest. Notable Places Sawsbuck Coffee Sawsbuck Coffee is just a normal coffee shop if you know. But if you come inside, talk to the barista behind the counter, you will get an item only exclusive to this game -- a Sawsbuck Coffee! It raises the speed of a Pokemon when held. Pokemon Center Items Go To Gale Forest Note that this page is still under construction. Please be patient, it will be finished soon! Category:Guides